


A Binding Jutsu

by NanakiBH



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Animal Traits, Blow Jobs, Collars, Cyborg Anatomy, Dominance, Held Down, Kissing, M/M, Ninjinriot, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lie wouldn't be a lie anymore if they both began believing in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Binding Jutsu

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first square on my Season of Kink bingo card; "possession/collars". We need more Ninjinriot stories, so here you go. Here's my first contribution.

“You have something for me?” Arashi asked him. Although he tried his best to not look too interested, his tail was already excitedly wagging behind him, betraying his efforts. His ears twitched as he approached, curious about what Oboro was hiding behind his back.

 

In this time, they didn't have a single place to call home. They went here and there, performing rogue lightning dances whenever they required more energy for the time machine. They hoped that they would be able to find the secret scrolls, but the time machine was becoming a bigger point of concern now that it was on the fritz. If they weren't able to fix it and have it back up in working order, they might have to consider looking into some more permanent lodging.

In the meantime, they stayed in hotels. It didn't fit their image, and they worried about being found by admirers, but they didn't exactly have a choice.

It was only for the time being. Just until they found the scrolls. Then they could go home. ...Maybe.

Money was tight for them. Expenses hadn't been something they expected when they took their trip to the past. The tips they earned from their lightning dances weren't enough to even split among the four of them, so they pooled it and shared it. Naturally, that meant that they needed to share a single hotel room. If they were lucky, their room had two beds. Rin didn't seem to care whether she shared a bed with anyone, but none of them were brave enough to sleep next to her, so she always had a whole bed to herself. Kamui didn't need a bed. He'd just wander off to a corner to power down for the night.

So, if there were a second bed, it was given to he and Arashi.

Every time, Arashi pretended like he didn't want to share a bed. He was gradually growing tired of pretending, though, and gave in quicker each time and claimed one side or the other as 'his side'. When he'd get into bed, he'd lay on his side, facing the wall, but Oboro could always feel the light, happy _thump, thump, thump_ of his little tail against the mattress.

Claiming a side hardly mattered. Whenever they shared a bed, Oboro would invariably awaken in the morning with the pup nestled on top of him, sleeping peacefully with a content smile on his face.

For as long as they had been working with each other, Oboro had been trying to figure out what it was that kept him from performing at his best. He wasn't shy of his skill, and yet... Whenever he performed with them, he found his fingers missing notes, found his eyes wandering as the roar of their crowds matched the volume of their music.

In those moments, every time his eyes focused, he found them resting on Arashi.

The little one was stronger than he even realized. At times, he acted timid and unsure of himself, displaying his inexperience through his naivety, but there was another side of him that was mature and astoundingly confident. When he had his instrument in his hands, his eyes would narrow, his expression becoming focused, and the words of their songs would be loosed from his lips like the incantation of a jutsu.

Truly, when he sang, he was putting their crowd under a spell.

And somehow, Oboro had weakly fallen for it as well. The Arashi he witnessed had infiltrated his thoughts like the most surreptitious of storms, left him shaken and mixed up, yet left no trace of debris in its wake. All it left behind were perplexing feelings and a lingering warmth that never seemed to go away, that only seemed to become stronger whenever Arashi was near.

Arashi, he realized, was the source of his instability. He was the reason why his usually nimble fingers occasionally struck the wrong string and skipped over others. He was the one who made him weak, yet he also gave him the sort of feeling that fueled his soul and made him want to continue performing.

If he could get closer to him...

They were already close, but if he could get even closer, then he could find the confidence to stand beside him, to stand toe-to-toe with him and help him deliver the sort of lightning dance that had never been seen before – in the past or the future.

He wanted to own that smile. If they were bound together, then, surely, that strength would belong to him as well.

Sometimes, he wondered if the scrolls really existed in this time. He wondered if they ever existed at all, as well. It would be disappointing if they had gone through so much effort just to realize that it had all been for nothing, but he had the feeling that he was on the verge of discovering something even greater than the power that was locked within the songs held by those secret scrolls. He'd come up with a lot of dumb ideas in the past, but this one felt like like something big – something significant and _possible,_ no matter how absurd it sounded.

The songs within those 'secret scrolls'... Maybe the scrolls didn't exist, but maybe their songs did. Maybe, by coming to this time, by simply performing together, they would create those songs with their own hands and bring them into existence.

There was no way to be sure of something like that, but Oboro felt as though he were getting closer, and there was only one way to know for sure: he needed to try.

 

“O-Oboro...?”

He looked down at the one who was still staring up at him expectantly. His tail had sagged and was swishing behind him nervously.

“My apologies. I was thinking about something.”

The furrow in Arashi's brow deepened as he pouted. “Well, share what you're thinking. It's creepy if you tell me to come here and then you just stand there. T-take your mask off, will you? I can't even tell what you're thinking when you have that on.”

Keeping his surprise hidden behind his back, he used one hand to unfasten his mask and tugged down the one underneath it that covered his mouth. He'd never been good at smiling, so he wondered what sort of expression he was making, what kind of face Arashi saw. He knew that he probably could never give a smile the way that Arashi could, so he tried to remain neutral. It wouldn't be good to exert himself over something trivial.

Though... He hadn't gone into this plan completely unprepared. He'd read a few magazines first. A smile was important for making a good impression, and if he couldn't even do that, then he feared what Arashi would think of him.

For some reason, Arashi looked away. At first, Oboro was worried and taken aback by his reaction, but then he noticed the way that Arashi's tail resumed wagging; slow and a little timid but exited about something.

Maybe his face hadn't been that bad, after all.

“So?” Arashi said, taking a quick glance at him, immediately putting his eyes back on the hotel room floor. “You have something you want to give me?”

“Ah... Umu. Can you close your eyes for a second? It'll be more of a surprise that way.”

Arashi still looked somewhat skeptical, but he closed his eyes and held out his hands.

While his eyes were closed like that, his chin tilted up just slightly, he looked like a different person. It was the same way he looked when he was sleeping or when he was performing. He had a certain sort of innocence about him in those moments, when his guard was lowered. It was pure Arashi.

So small and delicate, yet capable of performing with such ferocity...

Oboro looked down at what he held in his hands. When he brought his eyes back to Arashi's patiently waiting face, he felt something twist in his chest that made him clench his teeth. It was a stab of something, but it wasn't pain. Lately, his weakness, his strength, and even that mysterious feeling all seemed to be because of Arashi.

He didn't want to blame him for it, though. Whatever that feeling was, Oboro wanted to take responsibility for it on his own, but he just wanted...

He didn't know what it was he wanted, really. There was a painfully strong desire that continued to circle his heart, but he feared what it might be. Despite his strength as a ninja, Arashi was so small and vulnerable – especially at a moment like this – and Oboro found himself having to close his hands into fists around what he held lest he allow himself to reach out, to put his fingers around his neck, to tackle him to the floor.

Arashi wasn't someone who needed protecting, yet that fragility made Oboro wanted to keep him close to his side, to make sure he stayed safe. But there was that other part of him that wanted to dismantle him; to pull him apart bit by bit to find that part of Arashi that was causing him to malfunction because of him. He was afraid that Arashi would look just as enrapturing when he was split and bleeding as he did when he was peacefully sleeping with that unaware smile.

Now wasn't the time to let himself get absorbed by such thoughts, though. Arashi was still waiting, and Oboro knew that the little one's patience could only last so long before he'd start barking.

“Here,” he said, feeling like he was thrusting his own burdensome thoughts upon him as he placed what he held into Arashi's hands.

When Arashi opened his eyes, he stared at what he'd been given, lifting it up to have a better look at it.

“This isn't a scroll, is it...?” he asked, inspecting it with one eyebrow lifted.

It wasn't, obviously, but Arashi didn't know that. He was so desperate to find the secret scrolls that he was ready to believe that anything was a scroll, though. Just the other day, he had mistaken some rolled up carpets in the park for the scrolls, so it wasn't any surprise that he'd be curious about this as well. Oboro had had his own share of embarrassing moments where he'd mistaken one thing or another for the scrolls, so he was in no position to judge.

Arashi looked back up at him, giving him a slanted smile. “Oboro, isn't this just a collar?”

It was, but Arashi didn't know that it was just _any_ collar, either. Oboro could have fun with this.

“It isn't a scroll, but this collar isn't just any collar. It's actually a powerful jutsu,” Oboro explained. He'd never been so glad that he could easily maintain a straight face. It made it easy to convincingly tell the most unbelievable lies. “Whoever wears this collar will be bound to the person who gave it to them forever.”

“F-forever?” Arashi asked. Astounded, he held the collar out a little farther and stared at it harder like he was trying to figure out what made it special. “Umu... That's interesting. But why are you giving it to me? If I put this on, doesn't that mean that you and I would be bound together forever? What does that even mean? Does that mean that I'd have to go everywhere with you? And you'd... go everywhere with me?”

Despite himself, Oboro felt his lips twitch, a grin threatening to seize his lips. When he bought the collar, he hadn't formulated a plan, didn't know what he was going to do with it once he gave it to Arashi. He just wanted him to wear it. If Arashi went around wearing a collar that he'd given him, then everyone would know that Arashi belonged to him. Arashi's strength was his strength, and he wanted to make the rest of him belong to him as well.

The part about the 'jutsu' may have been a lie, but to be bound to him was Oboro's true wish.

“It sort of has your style, doesn't it?” Arashi said, lightly touching the end of one black spike with the tip of his finger. “All these little black spikes look like your horns.”

“Will you wear it?” he asked. He wasn't prepared to hear him say no. From the start, for some reason, he'd believed that Arashi would agree.

His small ears drooping to flatten against his head, his tail slowing its swish, Arashi hung his head and held the collar out, giving it back for him to take. All at once, Oboro felt all sorts of unnamed things he'd never felt before fill his head and his chest, and he wasn't able to properly identify any of them except for disappointment.

Quickly, it was replaced by a prominent sense of embarrassment and then that dangerous feeling that had been creeping underneath everything else; the desire to slam a palm to Arashi's slender chest, to push him back onto the bed and mount him and secure the collar around his neck as he struggled, to tighten it so tightly that he'd have trouble drawing breath.

The eyes that looked up at him were clear and filled with emotion. His cheeks were painted a gentle sakura color.

“Are you sure you want me to wear something like this?” Arashi asked, his voice light. “If the jutsu is as strong as you say, then you and I might really get stuck with each other forever. Are you okay with that?”

“Are you?” Oboro asked in return. He didn't know why he cared since he'd been ready to throw him down and put it on him by force just a second ago. It might've been that previous disappointment. Some unexplainable part of him really wanted Arashi to want this as well.

Arashi's fingers shook slightly, so Oboro reached out and placed his over them. He took the collar from him, and Arashi inclined his chin upward again, offering him his neck, silently giving him his permission.

That wasn't going to be enough for him, though.

“I want to hear you say it,” Oboro said. “Could you say it, Arashi? Do you wish to be bound to me forever? Would you stay at my side for eternity, lending me your soul? Would you let me watch you perform for as long as we live?”

Slowly, Arashi's eyes widened as he listened to what he asked. By the time he finished, Arashi's smile had returned and it showed even in his eyes, giving them that ethereal sort of blue glow that Oboro often noticed when he was performing. To be looked at fondly with those eyes, Oboro could only feel special.

Arashi kept his chin up. “It sounds really embarrassing when you put it that way, but it's not like I can disagree. That's what I want, too. I really enjoy doing lightning dances with you, Oboro. I'd like to continue doing them with you, even after we find the scrolls.” A little bit of sadness crept in to dampen his smile. “I don't want to think about it, but if we really can't go home... I think I'll be okay as long as I have you and Rin and Kamui here with me.”

Rin and Kamui...

Hearing their names at a time like this made Oboro feel unreasonably jealous. Arashi probably didn't understand the sort of feelings that he was trying to communicate to him, but he could hardly be blamed when Oboro wasn't entirely sure what those feelings were about, either. Their strength should be shared, but he wanted that special, mysterious power of Arashi's to belong only to him, and he didn't like the thought of Arashi looking at anyone else with those tender eyes.

“If I put this on you, you'll belong to me,” he said, trying to make his intentions more clear.

For just a second, he saw Arashi hesitate, but his resolve returned quickly. “If we're being bound together, doesn't that also kind of mean that you would belong to me? This sounds strange, but... You know. Just theoretically speaking...”

Oboro couldn't breathe. There was no way to be sure that either of them really understood what was going on anymore, but it sounded like Arashi wanted the same thing. He wasn't just speaking theoretically, debating semantics. There was a mischievous hope behind his blue eyes that told Oboro that he was thinking the same thing, harbouring the same unnamed want.

“That appears to be a part of the contract, yes,” he said. “As the one making the offer, I would become just as bound to you as you would be to me.”

“O-Oho...!” Arashi's face brightened once again and his tail began wagging excitedly. “That would make you like my special partner then, wouldn't it? Are you really sure you want to give it to me, though? I think that Rin is more skilled and knowledgeable than I am. Maybe you should take some more time before you decide who-”

“It has to be you,” Oboro said adamantly, looking at him directly, leaving no room for question.

Returning his look with unexpected confidence, Arashi clasped his hands and lifted them with the collar. “I don't know what you're waiting for, then,” he said. “If it were me, I might've already forced you to put it on.”

Those words made Oboro abandon common sense and relinquish his self-control.

Pulling his hands away from Arashi's, he gave his shoulders a light shove and pushed him back onto the hotel bed. Arashi looked unsurprised, catching himself gracefully as Oboro got down on top of him, straddling him with his knees on either side of his slight waist. He tried to sit up, but Oboro pushed him back down. Not a second later, the collar was secured around his throat, tightly belted at the back of his neck.

As Arashi's fingers lightly graced the tips of the black spikes adorning it, a curious look adorned his expression. His eyes looked distant yet focused and his lips looked approachable – tempting, even. Oboro wasn't sure of when he began to feel so strongly about him, didn't know when his feelings had morphed into what they were now, but, the longer he looked at him, the more he began to understand.

He captured those lips, holding Arashi's jaw steadily between his fingers. Not a sound of surprise left Arashi as they kissed but a moan or a sigh that sounded just as relieved as it sounded grateful. At the back of his mind, Oboro knew that he should be worried about when Kamui and Rin would return, but he intended to use every second he had, to make quick work of Arashi, to turn him into his own. Inside and out, he wanted to change him and be changed by him, to absorb and receive the elusive strength he'd seen in him that he'd been chasing after.

As his tongue glided over Arashi's, he found his mind wandering, becoming hazy, drifting away. He was malfunctioning again. He had to be. Just by kissing him, Arashi could cause him to lose his senses. There had to be a fault in his circuitry somewhere if he were so easily affected by something like that. Yet, he wanted more of it. He was beginning to crave the unfamiliar taste of his mouth and the gentle sounds that were occasionally breathed out between his lips.

When he finally pulled away and sat up, sitting over Arashi's thighs, he took a moment to appreciate the state he'd left him in. He was panting, his cheeks flushed. As far as Oboro knew, that might have been his first kiss. At least for Oboro, it had been the first kiss he'd ever cared about. It was more to him than a press of lips against lips.

'Love' and the like had little meaning to a ninja whose life was devoted to danger, so something like a 'kiss' had a different meaning to him. In this case, it was just a tool.

But...

“Oboro...” Arashi shifted uncomfortably, moving his hips to make him notice the way he'd left him. His arousal was evident, even though it hadn't been Oboro's intention to arouse him. He thought it hadn't been his intention. That wasn't so certain anymore. Seeing him wriggling around, unsure of what to do with this sudden feeling, Oboro wanted to do so much more with him, to own him in all sorts of ways that he hadn't given consideration before.

That black collar looked so good around his neck.

In his present body, there wasn't a lot they could do. His cyborg body had its limitations, especially when it came to such things. When he traveled back in time with the others, he hadn't thought that he'd be getting personal with anyone, so it didn't matter what sort of body he had, but now he was having his regrets about that decisions. The cyborg body certainly enhanced his capabilities as a ninja, but it also erased his ability to perform... certain _other_ skills.

No matter what, they definitely had to make it back to their time now. _His body was waiting for him._

Until then, he could forget about his own needs. He technically _couldn't_ have any physical desire for sex at the moment, but there were definitely some feelings in his chest that made him wish that he could dominate Arashi in that way. It was a good thing that he'd kept reading those magazines in the convenience store. Thanks to one of them, he had now memorized the '50 Most Mind-Blowing Ways to Blow Your Man's Mind.'

Now seemed like the appropriate time to put some of that acquired knowledge to use.

His metal-encased fingers probably weren't going to feel as good as his real flesh-and-blood hands, so he tried to touch Arashi gently. He placed a hand between his legs and rubbed him through his clothes with the heel of his palm. As he slowly felt out the outline of him through his pants, he watched Arashi's face carefully, looking for his response to what he was doing. His ears were twitching, occasionally perking up, then flattening back down against his head. There was a little twist in the set of his mouth, but he didn't seem uncomfortable. It looked like he was trying to hold in his voice, and Oboro had become well-familiar with the light, rosy pink color on his cheeks.

“Arashi...”

His ears perked up, shoulders jolting in surprise. “U-umu...?”

Oboro looked at him for a moment, feeling confused until he realized that he'd actually said his name out loud. He hadn't meant to, but it had just come out that way on its own. Unable to stop himself, he leaned up and placed his lips over Arashi's again as he continued to move his hand, stroking him loosely through his clothes.

“Does it hurt?” he asked against his mouth. “I'm not good for this kind of thing while I'm like this. If it hurts...”

Arashi shook his head fervently. “No, it's fine! It's just...” He glanced aside, his cheeks aflame. “I don't know. There are a lot of things... A lot of embarrassing things I... wish you'd... do with me. Oboro is so cool and strong. That's what I've always thought. And then I started thinking other things. It became more than that. Like, when I see you with your mask off, I feel all funny and nervous. And now that I'm wearing this collar... M-maybe it's the jutsu's effects...”

“Arashi...?”

He bit his bottom lip and hid his face with his arms. “I don't care what you do. I just want to belong to you, Oboro. Take that however you want.”

That sounded like permission for him to do whatever he wanted. Explicit permission.

The flame within him burned stronger at the sight of Arashi hiding his face in embarrassment, at the way he held his knees closely together, anxiously rubbing his thighs together to try to alleviate some of the pressure between his legs. Oboro placed one of his hands back over him, covering him with his whole palm, letting him feel the weight of his metal hand. He stroked him a little more roughly this time, rubbing the fabric of his clothing over his trapped arousal.

Finally, when Arashi moved his hands away from his face to grip the sheets, Oboro also released him. He couldn't feel it with his hands, but he could see a bit of dampness beginning to spread through the fabric.

Just like their kiss, this was probably also Arashi's first time doing this. The little pup still needed some training if he were getting that excited already just from a little bit of touching. Oboro doubted that his hands even felt that good... Unless Arashi enjoyed it when things were a little rough.

He looked like a special present, waiting to be unwrapped. Oboro wanted to unclothe him fully and taste every inch of this gift, but Rin and Kamui would probably return from their search soon. There wasn't any time for such indulgence. He was just grateful for this time that they had together, glad that Arashi had accepted his request and had shown that he felt the same way. Now, quickly, he needed to place his claim on him and mark him while he had the opportunity.

Hooking his fingers in the strings that fastened Arashi's pants on either side of his hips, Oboro gave them a light tug to pull them free. He was surprised that Arashi had never had any mishaps with his clothing in public before. It would've been very easy for one of those strings to get caught on something and then his loose pants would've slipped right down his legs. That would be a shame for him, but Oboro would've appreciated the sight. Then again, he was also sure that some other perverts would've enjoyed it as well, so if Arashi intended to continue dressing so scandalously, then Oboro was going to have to watch him to make sure that no one else got close enough to tug on those strings.

It was a good thing that jutsu was in effect now. He'd always be with him, looking after him, making sure that no one else laid their eyes on him in the same way. Arashi's brilliance belonged solely to him now.

As soon as he slid his clothing down his thighs, Arashi's cock sprung back against his stomach. He let out an embarrassed yelp and immediately covered his mouth and looked at him, futilely hoping that Oboro hadn't heard the sound he'd made.

Oboro gave an amused hum as he ran the tip of one metallic finger down the side of his sensitive cock. It was a little on the small side, but that was alright. Oboro thought that it matched his small frame quite well, and the large knot at the base of his cock was nothing to ignore, either. In his own body, Oboro didn't have a knot like that, so it was rather interesting to see what it was like up close. He could hear Arashi keening impatiently, but he didn't make any moves on his own, simply waiting for Oboro to do whatever he was going to do with him. Oboro still lamented that he wasn't able to satisfy him with his own cock, but he could still please him using the one remaining organic part of him.

As he lowered his head and placed his mouth around the head of Arashi's cock, he heard him let out a cry that was probably loud enough for the entire hotel to hear. It wouldn't be surprising if a maid or another guest came to knock on the door to find out if they were alright.

He pulled up for a second before he kept going and looked at him, licking his upper lip. “Has no one ever told you not to bark indoors?”

“I'm not barking!” Arashi said indignantly, turning his cheek. “You just surprised me...”

Oboro laughed and nuzzled the head of his cock lightly with his lips, letting him feel the reverberations from his throat. “You're quite cute, Arashi. You're charming in an innocent sort of way. I hope that you can maintain that innocence even after I discipline you.”

“Discipline...?” He was curious. His cock gave a small, intrigued twitch against Oboro's lips.

He rubbed his lips over him more, dragging his bottom lip over the head. “Indeed. Will you object now to having me as your master?”

“My 'master'? Isn't that sort of...” He shook his head to dismiss the thought and gently dislodged himself from Oboro's hold so that he could scoot back up on the bed, getting more comfortable. Once his head was resting on the pillow on 'his side' of the bed, he looked back down at him, silently telling him to continue, his eyes half-lidded and filled with a young sense of desire.

Well, that hadn't been a 'no'. Oboro was going to take that as further permission.

Situating himself between Arashi's legs, he helped him remove his pants the rest of the way, slipping off his shoes and socks along the way. Even if his own body were incomplete, he felt a surge of fierce desire at the sight of Arashi's half-naked body. Taking in a breath, he slid his hands along Arashi's inner thighs and watched as he quivered and struggled to hold back even more noises. His cock was still dripping, the tip reddened and glistening, precum pooling on his lower belly, a little of it getting on his armor. Oboro placed his hands on his knees and pushed them apart, exposing him fully. While he was like that, Arashi looked like he was tempted to hide his face again, but Oboro told him that he wanted to see. All he had to do was lay back and submit himself. If he really had to do something with his hands, he told him that he should use them to cover his mouth to make sure that he didn't draw anyone's attention. They were already going to be cutting it close as it was. They didn't need anyone interrupting them right when things were finally going to get good.

Without saying anything, Arashi nodded slightly and tipped his chin against his chest to look down and watch what Oboro was doing.

It wasn't long before he already needed to cover his mouth. With his knees apart like that, it was too tempting not to touch him some more. Internally, Oboro wished that he had thought even farther ahead and brought some manner of lubrication with him anyway, even if he couldn't penetrate him in the typical fashion. That magazine had recommended a number of things that he'd love to try out, but, for now, he was going to have to be satisfied with what he had.

Lightly, he pressed the tip of one finger to Arashi's entrance. Arashi squeezed his eyes shut and Oboro heard him keen again at the back of his throat; a high-pitched whine that sounded eager and needy. With a second finger, he began rubbing around that spot, pressing with slightly firm pressure just beneath his balls, amused by the way it made his back arch and his tail stiffen. He wasn't even putting his fingers inside, but it seemed like the mere suggestion of it was enough to excite him.

“Oboro...” he whimpered, wiggling his hips, presenting his flushed cock. “The others will be back soon, won't they? Please... You said that you were going to make me yours, didn't you?”

The little one knew how to get his way when he really wanted to.

“Umu. I shall,” Oboro agreed, flashing him a toothy grin. His looks often tended to make his foes shake in fear, but it looked like his devious stare only made Arashi quiver in excitement.

Without further delay, Oboro parted his lips and dipped his head, taking all of him into his mouth at once. Arashi's hips jolted, lifting upward, desperate for more of the wet heat that suddenly surrounded him. With his lips firmly sealed around his cock, Oboro gave a throaty laugh and placed his hands down on his hips, keeping them in place as he took him even deeper, sliding his lips over the width of his knot, laying the flat of his tongue against the underside.

One of Arashi's hands shot down and Oboro felt his fingers tangle in his hair, gripping his ponytail tightly. Flicking his eyes up, curious of what he would find, he saw Arashi with his head pressed back against the pillow, his mouth open in a silent shout. He was clearly struggling not to yell again. The fingers in his hair made Oboro groan, but he remembered that he was supposed to be the one in control. It was hard to act like Arashi's 'master' when he was suddenly enjoying the thought of getting his throat fucked by his sensitive and eager pup.

Breathing through his nose, he pulled back a little and began to bob his head, trying to reach the knot at the base of his cock with each of his movements. They weren't going to have to worry about the time if he kept at it like that. At the back of his tongue, he could already taste the bitter taste of precum. He was kind of thrilled to know that he was capable of making Arashi react so strongly. It was another side of him that he'd never seen before and it was enthralling. So focused on what he was doing, Oboro wished that he could keep his eyes on Arashi's face, to watch every little change in his expression that came with each different thing he did to him.

It was exciting to think that he'd get to experience more of those precious expressions in the future. He could already feel that strange warmth in his chest spreading and becoming larger. Perhaps that was his soul, he thought. Making Arashi feel good made him feel good. The feeling it gave him was so powerful, it was almost overwhelming, so it had to be where that strength came from.

He pulled back, letting Arashi's cock slip from his lips just to see the sort of face he would make. As expected, he looked like he was going to cry if Oboro didn't immediately put him back in his mouth. It was... adorable.

“What a proud ninja,” he teased, nudging the reddened head of his cock with the tip of a finger.

“Oboro, please,” Arashi begged, trying to put his knees back together. Oboro held them and pushed them apart, lamenting that he wasn't able to get up and thrust into him with abandon as he wished. For now, he grabbed the hand that Arashi still had in his hair, his fingers loosened now, pulled it away, and held his hands down at his sides, pinning them to the bed.

He just looked at Arashi, wishing that he could tell him all the things he was thinking with just his eyes alone. Although he wasn't very good at expressing himself, he knew that the burning feeling inside of him had to be visible even on his face.

Arashi's eyes widened and he whimpered again; a painfully beautiful, submissive sound to Oboro's ears.

Tightening his hands around Arashi's wrists, letting him feel the pinch of the metal joints of his fingers, he lowered his head again and ran his tongue along the underside of his cock, lapping from the base, over the sweet curve of his knot to the leaking tip. Putting his lips together, he sucked on the head and swallowed his precum. Arashi's cock jerked against his lips, looking like it was about ready to burst. Arashi was right on the edge. Just breathing on him seemed like it was going to set him off.

More than anything, Oboro wanted to see what he looked like when he came. Determined to make him come, he did what he read in one of those magazines and rubbed his tongue over the slit at the tip of Arashi's cock. Judging by the uncontrollable, loud noises he heard, he was doing good. Keeping Arashi's hands at his sides meant that he couldn't use them to stifle the sounds he was making, but Oboro wanted to hear them now. They were almost there, and the sounds Arashi made at the pinnacle kept him motivated.

“Found your weak spot,” Oboro muttered, glancing up at him. He looked especially good now; his face red, sweat rolling from his jaw to his throat where the collar's black spikes glistened.

Weakly, Arashi attempted to return his gaze and whispered back with a quivering voice, “M-more...”

Oboro was glad to oblige, going right back to work, sliding his lips around the length of him. As he pulled back up, he kept his lips together firmly and sucked on the head as he ran his tongue over the slit again, collecting more of his precum. He repeated the motion, trying to avoid grazing him with his teeth with each pass, keeping his lips sealed over his teeth. Those magazines had let him down in the past, but it seemed like he'd finally found some very useful information.

Arashi tried to lift his hips up to meet his movements, but he eventually settled down and laid there, his body limp with pleasure, ready to accept whatever Oboro gave him. With just a few more passes of his lips, Oboro felt Arashi's cock jerk, heard him release a strangled breath as he came. As his cum spilled over Oboro's tongue, he continued to move his head, swallowing it all down until Arashi's thighs stopped quivering, until the tremors had fully left his body.

When it was finished, Oboro sat up and looked down at him, licking his lips, the taste of him lingering on his tongue.

What a sight he was.

Mindful of the little time they had left, Oboro got off the bed and collected Arashi's pants and handed them back to him. “You might want to put these back on before they get here.”

After all of that, he felt successful, but Arashi looked even more nervous than usual. With shaking fingers, Arashi took his pants back from him and slid over to the edge of the bed, hanging his feet over the edge to pull them back on. He kept his head down, his ears lowered, his tail limp like he was feeling bad or sick.

“What's wrong?” Oboro asked. As far as he was concerned, the 'jutsu' had been completed successfully. There was no need for Arashi to look bothered.

His delicate fingers fumbling to tie the strings at his sides back together, he kept his eyes on the floor and mumbled quietly; hardly more than a whisper that Oboro needed to strain to hear. “ _I thought we'd kiss again now._ ”

Oboro straightened his back, rolled his head back to look up at the ceiling blankly.

He hadn't thought about that.

“Why's that?” he asked.

Immediately ceasing what he was doing, Arashi slammed his hands down onto the bed and stared at him intensely. “You know! Because! That's... That's just what people do, isn't it? We're bound together as special partners now, aren't we? Doesn't that also mean that we have to do things like k... kiss each other?”

“Not if you don't want to,” Oboro replied with a shrug. “I don't recall hearing that as a part of the contract. I don't feel compelled to...” He trailed off as his eyes fell on Arashi's invitingly soft-looking lips. “...kiss you or... anything like that...”

“You don't sound so sure,” Arashi pointed out.

The jutsu was totally made up, but he really did feel compelled to kiss him again for some reason. Maybe this was like his theory about the scrolls; by discussing the binding jutsu, they had created something real. Now they were bound together for real. Just hearing Arashi ask him for a kiss made him really want to give him one.

It couldn't be helped now.

Placing his hands down on Arashi's shoulders, he kept his eyes on his face as he came nearer and placed their lips together. A soft, warm breath ghosted his lips as Arashi's pressed against his, and he watched as his eyes slipped closed. His little ears twitched happily, and Oboro could hear the thumping of his tail against the bed.

Without noticing, his eyes had also closed. The heat in his chest had turned into a simmering ember that burned gently, filling him all over with a warm feeling. He couldn't be sure for himself, but he felt like he was smiling.

Unfortunately, the moment was interrupted by a sound; the click of the hotel room door as it was unlocked. Before he could even react, Arashi pushed him away, sending him stumbling backwards. His heel caught on the carpet and he tripped, falling down right on his back. Arashi scrambled to get his clothes together, but as he stood, his loose pants slid down his waist. With his legs trapped together at the knees, he wobbled and fell, face-planting directly into Oboro's crotch.

Rin and Kamui arrived just in time to find them that way; Oboro on his back with his knees spread, Arashi with his face between Oboro's legs, his bare ass in the air.

As quickly as he could, Arashi got up and yelled, “It's not what it looks like!”

But Rin was already holding her kunai at the ready between her fingers.

Somehow, they'd really screwed up again.


End file.
